Dream Boy Lust
by Ganymede1135
Summary: Written on request from a fan. Max x Sharkboy slash! Enjoy and review. Rated M for mature content.


It started with a visit from my best friend, Sharkboy. I stepped out of the shower, rolling my fingers through my wet and slicked back blonde hair. Still cute, skinny and short, fresh from the shower. I looked at my reflection in the light and water drops ran down my skin. I grabbed the nearest towel, wrapping it around my 11-year-old body. Getting out of the bathroom, the warm steam coming out into the hallway smelled good. Each step I made across the floor gave off a sudden running sound, each one coming closer towards my room. I opened my bedroom door and looked out into the darkness of the hall. It was dimly lit by the lamps. My _Avengers_ alarm clock, which sat upon a small wooden table right next to my bed, read 6:34 P.M. I felt like I was in the _Twilight Zone_ for a moment, almost a bit scared.

"Who there?" I asked, my brain sorta spinning like a top.

The running steps started getting louder from the corner of my room. I jerked as fast

as I could, bending into a defensive karate-like position (Yeah, Lava Girl's taught me some moves).

"Chill out _Maxie_ -boy." The voice said playfully.

"Sharkboy?" I asked fixed to the spot in shock.

The kid superhero stepped inside, walking across a beam of light from the oval one over my bed, showing himself.

"What are you doing dude? Why didn't you tell me you were coming over?" I asked still embarrassed to be in only a towel.

Sharkboy flashed that trade-mark smile of his ( _gotta admit it's really cute_ ) "I just wanted to surprise you. Haven't anything else to do on Planet Drool. What's up?"

"My parents are out on a date. Took a lot to let them not call a sitter."

"Hmmm Tough Guy huh?" Sharkboy teased, taking a couple steps in front of me.

"Y-yeah, but I don't want you to go. It's a Friday night and we can do… whatever. Let's have fun. You in?"

I walked back into the bathroom to change into some boxers and a blue t-shirt. Sharkboy and I were like brothers (half the time I wish we were). Now that Mr. Electric was destroyed, we've grown closer. Neither of us lost our brave spirits and I never stopped drawing. Seemed like it would last forever.

"I hope this is as cool as the last time we hung out. A friend of my Dad works at an adult store. He brings home rental DVD's and makes copies. That's where **THIS** comes from."

I slipped the DVD out from behind a collection of books on a shelf, holding it up and grinning.

"Put her on" Sharkboy said, his voice high with excitement.

The DVD played.

"Uh, hope this is okay… it's a gay porn video," I stuttered, as the title and intro came on.

"Yeah" Sharkboy answered not grossed out.

 _Whoa, he really is brave as balls!_

"Your Dad's friend said this was a good one, right?"

"That's what he said."

"Do you really want to watch this _Maxie_?"

"Well, I haven't had a chance to swipe any others. Yeah, let's watch for just a minute dude."

Two minutes later the two male performers were playing with each other's cocks.

"You ever notice all the guys' cocks in these videos are **BIG**? How do they get 'em?"

"I heard somewhere in school that porn actors are sometimes small…. Their cocks aren't buff. That makes them look longer. At least that's what I heard from my cousin."

"I guess. They do look pretty big" Sharkboy said with a wink.

"I don't know, mine's about the same."

"For real… or in your dreams!"

"No, I'm super serious."

"Bull" Sharkboy chuckled.

Our arguing continued as we watched one actor suck off the other.

"He seems to like doing it" Sharkboy bedded his eyes at me

"Yeah, that's what actors do. But I bet it feels good. You ever have a blowjob _Maxie_? You know, do you dream of Lava Girl doing it?"

"No. The farthest I've ever gotten with a girl was a kiss from Mr. Electric's daughter, Marissa… she let me feel under her bra once. I liked that and would've done more. She rubbed my crotch and I got hard. As soon as it did, she quit, and I woke up sweaty."

"That's 1st grade stuff compared to me. I jack off all the time." Sharkboy whispered the second sentence in my ear.

"You do? I-I do too but didn't know if that was _bad_ or what."

"Yeah, I do it when lying on the shore but have to be careful not to do it too hard. Don't want my shark senses to OD. Hey, looks like you _love_ the movie."

My shorts were tented with a sizeable hard-on.

"Well, what do you expect? We're talking about jacking off while we watch some stud suck another guy. You've got one too _JAWS_."

"Yeah, the video is a total turn on." Sharkboy unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock. "There, that's much better." I watched stunned as he fondled it.

"You weren't kidding, Sharkboy. You do get a big one. Oh, you're not cut. All the guys I've seen are."

"I know. A month ago, I asked Tobor and he said some families don't do it. I've gotten used to it being like this. What about you?"

I pulled down my underwear and my hard cock sprung out. "I'm cut."

"Nice cock Maxie. We're almost the same size. Betcha notice other guys in the showers, some with just little stubs, others hanging down. I bet we're bigger than most."

The porn movie continued. The guy's cock squirted, some of the cum dribbling out of the guy's mouth.

"God, that's awesome! I wish I had some girl wrapped around mine," Sharkboy remarked.

"I know dude. I haven't met that girl yet." I eyed his rock-hard cock. "The way you talked I thought maybe you had some plankton-size cock. But yeah, you _are_ the same size as me." I reached over and placed my hand on Sharkboy's shaft and rubbed.

"Oh, god, you shouldn't do that. But whoa feels so good!" Sharkboy turned towards me to give me easier access to his cock, taking my cock in hand too. I had some experience jacking myself off but it was exciting to touch Sharkboy.

The porn actor had moved on to butt-fucking the other guy.

"Let me get some lotion that I use when I jack off. Here, that will make your cock feel amazing!"

"Yeah, that's pretty good stuff. Feels good!" Sharkboy moaned.

We continued to jack off each other. It was awesome to play with his cock. I watched his foreskin move back and forth as I slid my hand up and down. Using my other hand, I touched his balls.

"Go on Maxie! It's great. But don't stop dude."

Sharkboy stopped rubbing my cock as he focused on his coming climax. Drops of a clear jizz oozed out of his cock. I knew that meant he was getting close. I sped up my stroking.

"Wahoo OMG! I'm going to come. Oh, shit. Here it comes _JAWS_." I missed his first burst but caught the next in my hand. I rubbed his cum up and down his cock.

"Wow, _Maxie_ , that was great. You did it just right man."

"Well, I just did what I like to do to myself. Glad it felt awesome. Now how about showing me some love?" Sharkboy kept on playing with my cock. I shot my wad five minutes later. Neither of us said anything for two minutes.

"Wow, that's way hotter than when I jerk off. We could've been doing this forever!" Sharkboy exclaimed happy.

"Yeah, lots of wasted time and jizz."

"Have you ever done that before? With another boy, I mean."

"No, of course not."

"Me neither. But it was fun dude."

"Yeah, but we can't tell _**anyone**_."

"Friends don't Kiss N Tell." Sharkboy tousled my hair (I love it when he does that).

"How long before your parents get home?"

"Oh, at least two more hours."

"Good, let's continue to watch the movie and maybe we can have more fun." I was so game for it.


End file.
